


Sith And Jedi

by badgerandk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, And a seat in the Senate, Angst, As in Revenge to the Shovel Talk givers, As many clones as minor parts as I can fit but am not sure about tagging, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones have their own planet, Darth Maul/Mace Windu/CC-6454|Ponds, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shovel Talk followup, Sith aren't all evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: This is a direct continuation of Sith and Jedi by SWModdy (with permission, how much fun to do fanfic with author permission!).In a Galaxy where the Sith and Jedi decided to work together, the Sith has become the guards of their Jedi companions. Its not all smooth sailing but somehow they function together despite internal and external pressure.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Darth Maul/Mace Windu
Comments: 74
Kudos: 384
Collections: Favorite Rereads





	1. Jedi occasionally get Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sith and Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279083) by [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy). 



Rex shook his head as he went to get his general, was Cody hugging his rifle? He understood that the proper gear maintenance was important but really that was taking it too far. But it did not look like a regulation rifle… Rex frowned when he realized that the contents of the tent were spread out. Anakin was beating his blanket against the wall, cursing madly interspersed by “ _ Sand _ ” in the same tone of voice that his general usually reserved for idiots who left Obi-Wan alone during a mission. But that wasn’t all. Anakin was down to only leggings and one sock, his boots were tipped over the side down by an overturned cot and tunics were scattered every which way. “Fucking pustulence, how did he get it in my fripping gloves...” Anakin ranted as Rex cleared his throat. 

“Sir, we had a briefing at 0800?” Rex said as Anakin spun round with a final curse, sand flying from his hair to sprinkle the ground. 

Anakin just stared with sparking yellow eyes, clenching his jaw so hard that Rex could see white lines. 

“Obi-Wan told you directly you would pay for it, what did you expect?” Rex finally asked dryly. “Report to your ship at 0930, Ahoska can give you the rundown,” Anakin grunted and went back into the tent, hopefully, to finish getting dressed. Rex shook his head as he headed to get the ships prepped, “And hope that Obi-Wan doesn’t decide to get back at you for missing his briefing.”

“Sand. I hate sand.” Came up out of the tent as Rex tried valiantly not to snicker. 

* * *

Qui-Gon snickered at Ahsoka’s dramatic retelling of just how much Anakin hates sand. Clever of his Imp to get Anakin right before an op where he wouldn’t have a choice but to wear sand-saturated tunics. Anakin’s bad luck that it turned out to be a mission standard Kenobi-style with both Sith and apprentice getting stuck in the cockpit for 32 hours. 

Anakin stomped past, “He is going to get you too! Just wait!”

“Oh? How is he going to even get close to this for me?” Qui-Gon lazily waved a hand at how Anakin’s tunic was still shedding sand (Anakin swears he has washed it four times and it doesn’t seem to end). “Replacing all my tea with caff was annoying, and certainly darker than I expected but this  _ is  _ why I have a secret tea stash.” 

“QUI-GON JINN!” Reverberated off the walls in a deep contralto voice. Ahsoka looked startled as Qui-Gon went white, hands fumbling clumsily to grab datapad. Meanwhile, Anakin started laughing as a tall, dark-skinned woman came striding over to grab Qui-Gon’s ear. “What is this about a shovel talk?! Seriously? You?!” The tall long-haired master was tentatively trying to set out a defense but failing miserably as the yellow and gold striped-eyed woman wasn’t letting him get more than a word at a time out as she dragged him away. 

“And that, padawan, is Lady Tahl,” Anakin said with satisfaction as everyone stared in awe of the woman giving the other sith the dressing-down of a lifetime. “We can get away with a lot, but Tahl is why Qui-Gon has a secret stash to begin with.” 

“Also, I have it on good authority that his, ah, ‘Secret’ stash also got hit too,” Rex said with amusement. 

Ahsoka whistled, “Got it. Don’t mess with grand-master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahl lives in this verse as she isn't allowed to go on missions by herself. She and Micah are Tholme's Sith guards. No one is sure how Tholme is still a Jedi but he still has his lovely brown eyes. Also Tahl, Micah and Qui-Gon are probably a three-some. Because why not?


	2. Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Pond's get Mace to take a break while Sidious plans another break.

Maul snickered at the screen played Anakin freaking out while stripping, “Still? It has been a week?” Mace asked as he pulled his boots on. 

“Oh, rumor has it that he is still finding sand. Anakin holds that is ‘Just how sand is’ but the troopers are pretty sure that General Kenobi did something to the cleaning droids.” Ponds said dryly, offering the Jedi his robe. 

“So new footage,” Mace couldn’t help the thread of interest, “What did he do? I mean, outside the shovel talking.” 

“Missed General Kenobi’s briefing, complained when he got rescued after 32 hours in the cockpit, and then laughed at General Jinn’s misfortune,” Ponds recited. 

“That isn’t the best part,” Maul was laughing out right now “Kenobi pulled Tholme in from his watchman posting for an assignment.” 

Mace paused, “Tahl would have run into both of them.” He looked at the door, “Footage?”

“Of both lectures,” Maul helpfully pulled up the footage as he and Ponds’ shared a smug look as their Jedi sat down. Maybe they could get Windu to take a proper break this time. 

* * *

Lord Sidious gritted his teeth as he looked at the smoking ruins around him. While satisfying, leveling worlds was not gaining him what he desired, neither the galaxy or that red-headed brat. “Get me Cad Bane,” He snarled to the cowering neimoidian. His plans for the galaxy had been delayed, annoying but nothing serious, revenge on Kenobi would require flexibility. Yes, his current backup plan would work but taking out Kenobi would require the removal of his wannabe-Sith guards. Sidious felt his lips curl, perhaps he could take care of a few things at once, Skywalker had been so close to being useful after all. 

* * *

Mace leaned back into his chair, “Then we are in agreement of Kenobi taking Master Yaddle’s chair.” 

“Welcome change, it will be,” Yaddle nods, “War, little use have I. Far better my abilities are, for teaching the young.”

“Very well,” Mace cut off as the doors opened abruptly to a Temple Guardian who entered. 

“Masters, the morning guard found the cells of Pong Krell and Prosset Dibs empty and the four guardian’s on shift missing. Two Humans, a Twi’lek and a Pau’an, Master Drallig is working on finding more but something was done to the system at the same time which is causing issues.” 

“And what has the Sith Council done in response,” Mace asked. The guardian’s feet shifted and there was the slightest amount of  _ embarrassed-hesitant  _ in the force. Mace closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, “Which of course you haven’t told yet. I will take care of it.”

“Help Drallig, I will,” Yoda nodded as he hopped off his chair. “Quickly we must move, yes, or our Sith brethren, hasty may be.” 


	3. High Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan doesn't see the issue, which opens everyone else's eyes.

“Too few Jedi have the practical skills needed to lead a battalion. My fellow sith are not happy about the dangers present.” Darth Traya grimly stated, “If we keep this up, it won’t matter that we are spread too thin as there won’t be anyone left for even that!” 

“Come now, that is a bit dramatic, don’t you think Lord Kreia?” Master Depa chided. 

“No. We have been splitting the Jedi from their Sith partners and Sith are getting hurt because they are distracted from not being able to support their Jedi and the Jedi are falling because no one is there to remind them of their limits,” Lord Koon agreed. 

“Perhaps there is a compromise that would work.” Kenobi mused. He straightened as the mixed council focused on him, “After all, there are Jedi and Sith that have the practical skills needed to lead in war. It is unusual for all members of the triad to have them but they are often found within the group. Tholme, for example, doesn’t have the skills needed for warfare,” he raised a hand, “He is highly skilled in other areas. However, Lady Tahl has significant skill with leading and command while Lord Giiett has experience with tactics and strategy. Between the two they are more than qualified to lead a battalion.”

“I have some concerns with my fellow Sith leading,” Lady Nu hesitantly began, “We tend to be competent but inherently selfish.” 

“Indeed, that is why we focus on protecting our Jedi, it fits that selfish streak, the possession that is so needed while keeping it directed to a healthy outlet, unlike what Palpatine has put forward,” Lord Dooku sourly said. 

“Precisely why Tholme will still go with them.” Kenobi said patiently, “We may not be able to field teams of three in every case, but by ensuring that it is a team of a minimum of one Jedi and one Sith, we can ensure that each team has the skills that are needed. Double-up groups and teach less experienced teams. We can prioritize being effective over covering ground."

Master Billaba nodded, “We can focus on relief effort, rescue and refugee relocation. That we have an abundance of experience with sadly.” 

“That would also allow us to address some of the devastation that the droid army has been bringing,” Master Adi Gallia agreed. 

Plo spoke softly, golden eyes hidden behind his mask, “There is another concern that I wished to address. Padawans, particularly below the age of majority, have been given commands and sent to the front.” 

“This has long been the practice, Jedi or Sith, to bring their Padawan on missions,” Jocasta protested, eyes bright at the suggestion of yet another tradition thrown to the wayside. Others were nodding as well, even Yoda with a sad expression on his face. 

“Exactly, After all, I was not quite 13 when I first faced hard choices,” Kenobi began, and many froze mid-nod. “And I was 15 when I, successfully mind you, lead others in war. While not preferred, I don’t see the issue. I am very proud of the Jedi my grand-padawan is shaping up to be.” 

Every sith flinched. 

“Plo has a good point. No padawan that young could possibly have the skill set needed for command. And few teams have multiple padawans to assign together to make up for skills not yet learned,” Master Gallia spoke tentatively. 

“Afford, we cannot, to not field padawans,” Yoda sighed, ears drooping. 

Dooku tapped his fingers on the hilt of his lightsaber, “We can at least ensure that no padawan is given a command of their own until age of majority AND had the experience of a joint command.”

Master Shaak Ti nodded, “This also fits with the new priority of efficiency over coverage. We cannot sacrifice too much ground but if we aren’t keeping the ground _and_ the generals leading, it won’t matter how much ground we secure.” 

“Very well, that leads us to the last item of the session. Lord Bane’s and Lord Plagueis’s presence or lack thereof.” Mace said, rubbing at his forehead. “Lord Plagueis decided to go verify that nothing could be learned on Naboo after Senator Amidala allowed for search parties. He has now been out of contact with for 6 weeks.”

“What?! How did it go unmentioned for so long?” Lady Nu burst out with icy wrath.

Shaak Ti sighed, “We received a written message that we have since then determined that was likely from an enemy agent and not Lord Plagueis based on followup from the following team. Sith Knight Labooda and Plagueis were seen shortly after the message was sent and have since disappeared. However, the message appeared to be legitimate and a follow-up team was delayed.” 

“While this looks bad, Lady Labooda would never betray the order. Perhaps a temporary appointment while the team has time to track down the pair?” Master Billaba suggested. 

“Unfortunately, the team has already hit a dead end.” Shaak Ti said gently, “The Palpatine estate is completely abandoned and has been Force blasted. Even if we were to recall Voss, he wouldn’t be able to get a reading on anything there.”

Jocasta nodded, “We have declared the two missing-in-action and notified the GAR to keep an eye out for them. My suggestion would be to ask Lord Rugess Nome to step in until Plagueis can return. Darth Plagueis was trained by Darth Tenebrous and is supported by previous decisions by the council.” 

“Meanwhile, Darth Bane hasn’t been seen in almost 5 years now.” Darth Traya drawled, “We can’t continue with a third of the Sith Council missing, not with the demands the Senate is making.”

"Who did Lord Bane denote as his successor?" Mace inquired.

“Lady Zannah,” Plo said dryly.

Silence rang out before Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “My understanding is that Lady Zannah was the last fatality before the merging of the Jedi and Sith Orders?”

“Yes, apparently he changed it right around when he disappeared.” Plo rumbled, “Prior to that, the submission was Lord Maul. 

“A surprising choice considering Bane’s lineage’s fight against the order’s merge but then the merge _was_ spearheaded by Bane originally. Unless there are objections, I see no issue with appointing Maul as Bane's successor.” Dooku concluded.

* * *

Mace tried not to snicker at Maul’s face. 

“The council, what?!” Maul fumblingly tried to protest and Mace lost it laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Lord Traya as a few people on discord agreed that she would want to be “Lord” not “Lady” even tho she is indeed a she. Also, I did a quick edit in a previous chapter to make sure that Tahl was Lady not master as she is Sith.


	4. Prosset Dibs Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prosset Dibs is found, and Generals Jinn, Kenobi and Skywalker are ordered to bring him in.

Rex adjusted the holo map while Cody finished pointing out the defenses. “Intel places Dibs on the inside.”

“This doesn’t make sense, why would Prosset Dibs hole up here?” Obi-Wan mused. 

“It is a well-defended fort, Master.” Anakin huffed. 

“Anakin and Ahsoka, you will go around the north with your troops while Obi-Wan and I take the 212th and attack the south-west entrance.” Qui-Gon continued, “That should draw their attention long enough for Obi-Wan and I to sneak in while the 212th continues the assault and arrest Dibs. 

“Wait, why are you guys getting the fun part?” Anakin demanded. 

The heavy weight of silent judgment as all five just stared at him. 

“Hey! I can sneak!” Anakin protested, “And you haven't been with me long enough yet to judge, Snips!”

* * *

The double moons are high in the night sky when Cody and the 212th breakthrough to the middle of the fort, shedding cold light on the men and the remains of the droids. An oddly easy battle, Cody kept his treasured rifle from Obi-Wan ready (no need to be sloppy now), moving towards the agreed rendezvous point. General Skywalker, Commander Tano, Rex and….. Cody stiffened, “Where is General Kenobi and General Jinn?” 

Troopers immediately were sent to secure the compound and search, a squad sent to trace the path the two generals were to use. 

“Sir! We found General Jinn! There were at least 4 explosions, he was caught in at least two of them,” Wooley said grimly, “No sign yet of General Kenobi, but we are widening the search grid.”

A stretcher went by with a mangled, bloody hulk, troopers rushing to the medic’s station, Cody following it with his eyes as his stomach turned to lead. Turning away as footsteps approached. 

“Sir,” was offered hesitantly as Waxer held out General Kenobi’s lightsaber.

Cody took it and swallowed, “Get General Skywalker and Commander Tano and then rejoin the search party.” He resolutely attached the ‘saber to his belt as Waxer all but ran off, “We will find the General.”  _ Please, Obi-Wan, let us find you. _

* * *

“There were a series of explosions. It looks like none of them were strong enough to be a serious issue by themselves, but set off a string of them. They had been implanted in the local trees, we think that they would have been hard to spot and very tricky to sense.” When Cody paused giving the report, Rex shifted to bump shoulders gently in support. “General Jinn appears to have taken the brunt of them and other than some blood and saber, we haven’t found any sign of General Kenobi. We found traces of some sort of jetpack scorching on some foliage but no other sign of a third party being involved.”

“We captured Prosset Dibs again but he didn’t know anything.” Anakin raged. “Palpatine apparently gave him the droids and asked him to guard the fort. But he knew nothing about Obi-Wan or Palpatine’s plans.”

Mace frowned, looking concerned even with the buzz and fritz of the low quality connection, “Alright, we can send someone to bring him back to Coruscant.”

“No need, he isn’t a problem anymore,” Anakin growled. 

Mace looked slightly uncomfortable before sighing, “We did agree as a council that we couldn’t afford further mercy, the Sith Council was very firm on it. However, I do wish you had delivered him back to the temple first.”

“Honestly, it is our last concern at this point, General,” Rex spoke up, “It was clear that Dibs was just bait. There were barely enough droids to hold the fort, certainly not as many as were reported. It looks like someone put a lot of work into disguising Vulture Droids.”

“Multiple ships broke atmo partway through the attack,” Cody said grimly, “Most were destroyed but one broke the blockade. Analysts are working on getting an id but it looked like a bounty hunter’s ship.” 

“What about Qui-Gon?” Mace asked. 

“We questioned Jinn but he didn’t see anything before getting hit by some sort of dart.” Helix said, voice tight, “He is being sedated until healed as he keeps leaving the bacta tank to try and find General Kenobi, which is difficult with a broken leg, multiple lacerations and 4 broken ribs. Never mind the burns and concussion.” 

Mace rubbed his forehead, “What of your training bond, Young Skywalker?”

“Nothing, it is like he doesn’t exist” Anakin growled, “but he didn’t die, I feel it.” 

“We can keep searching as long as there is a lead,” Mace sighed, “I will warn the Council and other Generals of the new danger.” 

* * *

Sheev smiled as he closed the comm connection. Bane had successfully snatched Yoda’s favorite brat and should soon deliver his prize. 


	5. Missing Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith and Jedi work to follow the trail to find Obi-Wan.

“We can’t give up,” Anakin growled, bright gold flashing in his gaze.

“There is no choice,” Mace said, “If we had any leads at all, it would be different but the Senate is putting pressure on the council to move back to the war. You have 12 hours to get a lead, but then the  _ Negotiator  _ needs to move to support Master Secura, and Lord Vos at Umbara, Krell has been found and they need support to ensure he doesn’t escape.” 

As the holo flickered off, Anakin snarled, “12 hours?! How is that going to help?” 

“It is generous, sir,” Cody replied with a perfectly professional, if tight, tone “This is the longest at a planet any battalion has been, outside of the Coruscant Guard.” 

Rex felt his heart ache, seeing how stiffly Cody held himself, knowing his  _ vod  _ would fall back on protocol and refuse comfort, instead offered, “Then let's bring pieces we found with use. Doesn’t Vos have some force skill with objects?”

“Better than giving up,” Anakin stormed off.

Alone with Cody, Rex bumped his shoulder into Cody, “We will find him,  _ ori’vod _ .”

“I will see to the preparations,” Cody said, quickly donning his helmet and leaving Rex alone.

Rex shifted on his feet, looking down at the planet, “We’ll find you, General. The 501st and 212th will keep Cody together, just hang in there”.

* * *

Sidious snarled as he dropped the remains of Darth Plagious unto the ground. How dare his master suggest returning to the Sith Order! And over such a paltry thing as a delayed Bounty Hunter. Cade Bane was scum, after all. While talented, his taking longer was to be expected. And going back to those soft-hearted temple-bound Sith-pretenders?! Such betrayal would not be tolerated. At least, he was able to use that new spell from the witches, it takes practice, after all, to get it right. The energy Sidious harvested should help support his body, keeping his skin smooth, when his connection with the dark side tried to age his body to feed the power he channeled. 

Things were not going smoothly at all on the front lines. Krell, the wretch, had been easily thwarted at Umbara. His idea of stolen armor had merit, tricking the Republic forces into firing at each other by hacking the communication signal, but the pathetic clones had solved the issue by ensuring that a so-called-Sith or Jedi had been with each group. Now the tactic would be wasted across all sites, though actually dressing some droids in armor in truth….that might work, at least at the Senate. And wouldn’t be expected after the falseness of the previous claim, yes, that had promise but still not enough. Worse, Krell’s arrogance had led him to discount the clone troopers while facing off with young Skywalker. Apparently a CC-2224, assigned to the missing Kenobi, had organized a squad to support the young Sith and took Krell out. Rather brutally, with an unusual amount of aggression. Truthfully, rather clever, much like the original Fett. Perhaps, he had erred in ignoring the meat-droids. Hmmm, something to look into after he has Yoda’s precious pet in his grasp. 

However, the war was just the distraction, soon elements that Sidious had spent decades grooming would come into play. Thin lips curled into a cruel smile, yes, let the Order think they have the advantage. It will give him the needed time for his other plans. 

* * *

Anakin was sitting slumped at his desk, anguish and despair in every line of his body.

Rex paused upon entering the room, “Sir? Are you okay?”

“I was going to apologize to Cody but I didn’t have a chance before….”

Anakin was holding one boot upside down staring at it, Rex’s hand started inching towards him comm, worried that his General had cracked. 

“There is no sand anymore,” Anakin whispered. “It has been two weeks and we have exhausted every lead. Vos couldn't feel anything useful.”

_ Oh. Oh, shit. Actually...  _ Rex hesitates, “Well, there is one idea we haven’t tried.” A pale, tear-streaked face snapped up, golden eyes focusing on the Captain. “See, the boys were talking and wondered if, well,” Rex rubbed the back of his head, “If Hondo might know something. He always seems to turn up after all...”

Anakin shot out of the room, boot in hand dangling, forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod = brother/sister  
> ori'vod = big/older brother/sister


	6. Friend Hondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon, Anakin and Cody go to ask Hondo some questions, hoping that the Pirate will have heard something about their missing Jedi.

“Hmm, yes, well,” Hondo sniffed seriously, “Bane disappearing wasn’t the surprise. We all knew he had some big bounty.” He drapes himself over Anakin, “Rumor was that he had an exclusive contract, one that would allow  _ two _ hunters to retire, never mind one.” He glanced around before placing his index finger along his nose, and continued slyly, “Well, Bane is certainly not hunting anymore.” 

Jinn stopped grinding his teeth to ask, “Dead?” 

“Well, He is as you would say, No longer with us?” Hondo shuffled closer to the two sith (which didn’t seem possible being plastered against Skywalker’s side), “He was found in pieces, someone has removed all his limbs and then removed the limbs from their limbs.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Anakin said while trying unsuccessfully to pull away.

“Well, Hondo doesn’t know anyone with that many limbs,” Hondo turned pensive, “Except maybe that Nautolin at the port on Corellia...”

“Was it a fellow bounty hunter?” Jinn quickly interrupted, “Wanting a bigger share?”

“Ahhh! One might think that,” Hondo exclaimed, releasing Anakin, “But no, so bad for business,” Hondo huffed, arms spread out wide, “You don’t kill your business partners!”

Cody raises an eyebrow, judgment clear on his face from remembering previous incidents.

“Ah, my friend, you wound Hondo!” Hondo gasped, placing his ring-bedecked hand on his chest, “Steal! Kidnap! Ransom! Yes, even occasional torture, though only for locations of treasure, of course,” Hondo sniffed, “but killing?! No, no, no, there is no profit!”

Cody didn’t shift at all, continuing to stare as Hondo leaned in conspiratively, “You see, my friend, the odd thing was all the wounds were cauterized. That makes it Sith work Hondo thinks!” 

“So, the client didn’t want to pay,” Jinn growls, yellow eyes flashing, “

“No no no,” Hondo tutted, “Rumors have Sing taking the bounty up. My dear would never work for someone who wouldn’t pay!” 

“That sounds too violent for Obi-Wan to have done the damage,” Anakin exclaimed, slowly growing excited, “If we examine the scene, maybe we can pick up the trail.” 

“You will be needing the location from Honda, eh?” Hondo smiles, “I am sure we can do business!”

Anakin started sputtering protests before Cody leaned over to Hondo.

“See, Obi-Wan is the one who does business with you,” Cody’s voice was even and cold, “Without him….” Cody trailed off as his fingers tightened on his blaster.

“Yes. Well. You make a good point,” Hondo says quickly, “Perhaps Hondo can trade info, hmmm? Where the deliveries of goods fall short, eh? Even pirates can do good business in war!”

“Well, Naboo is having a hard time getting Tarine tea,” Anakin mused, stopping when everyone turned to stare at him, “What?! Padme was complaining about it! I listen!” 

Jinn snorted as he accepted a data chip from Hondo. 

“Oh, of course, of course, my friend!” Hondo said, clapping a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “I also have a wonderful beachfront property to sell you on Mustafar!” 

* * *

In an elaborate study, tall mahogany bookcases towering around a matching giant desk, a lone bacta chamber stood like a prized statue, incongruent with its surroundings. A lanky redhead floated, unconscious, pale skin glowing in the dim lighting as a tall man dressed in rich black robes stalked over. A twisted smile crossed his face as he dragged his nails across the surface of the tank, “Sidious’s prize is mine, perhaps now my master will take me seriously,” lips snarled in a handsome pale face, silky skin marred with a scar of a broken circle below eyes that flickered wildly between bright gold and dark blue. “Perhaps, now Sidious will give me what I need to have my revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because this started as a prompt story feel free to prompt ideas in the comments! I frequently poll ideas in Moddy's discord server but feel free to prompt here. As long as there is a ? for the number of chapters left/total, prompts are welcome! You are welcome to request alignments for Jedi v Sith until they show up "on screen".


End file.
